1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a cable connector connectable with a cable and having a shielding shell provided with a grounding portion soldered with the cable for grounding.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,488 issued to Wu on Sep. 9, 2008 discloses a cable connector adapted for connecting with a cable having a plurality of conductive wires. The cable connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of first and second contacts retained in the insulative housing. The second contacts include a grounding contact and a number of differential signal contacts. The differential signal contact has one end connected with the first contact, and another end soldered with the conductive wire of the cable. The grounding contact has one end soldered with the conductive wire of the cable and another end for grounding. The insulative housing has a tongue portion defining a plurality of first recesses for receiving the differential signal contacts and a second recess for receiving grounding contact.
It is complicated to provide the grounding contact for grounding. Additionally, the second recess would occupy a certain space. It is a hard work to define the second recess beside the four first recesses on the tongue portion which should be designed into a standard dimension.
Hence, a cable connector having an improved grounding means is highly desired.